Electrical connectors may transmit signals and/or power between electronic devices, such as computing devices. The electronic devices such as computing devices may include receptacles that receive the electrical connectors. The computing devices may include portable computing devices such as laptop or notebook computers, tablets, or netbooks, may include smartphones, or may include desktop computers.